User talk:Baggins
User:Baggins/Archive 1 Re: Adminship Thank you for the suggestion. I'd be willing to take on the position if the URL spam ever gets under control. --Akril 22:28, 20 September 2007 (EDT) Missing pages Hello. I've got a current copy of daventry but I need to wait until E1ven is back online and can reopen the original wiki so I can get the page history for that one, plus the other missing ones. Don't worry though - none of the content has been lost and will be imported here as soon as possible, along with all the images. Angela (talk) 08:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Ahh good. In anycase if some of them were broken completely we might might be able to piece some of it together with wayback machine.Baggins ::We're still working on the image import. We hope to have the bugs worked out by the end of the week. Angela (talk) 00:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Awesome.Baggins 01:08, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry that the image import is taking so long. This user you pointed out what actually removing some of that gibberish, not adding it, but thanks for pointing it out anyway. Angela (talk) 09:37, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Oops. Well at least you caught my mistake. Apologies. ...and again thanks for the help.Baggins 10:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Gaming IRC Chat Hi there! Just want to let you know that there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where people can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:04, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Ogg files It's not easy to know which are missing, since they can't be previewed on one page like the images, but I believe that no ogg files should be missing. Image:Graham.ogg is there and working. Angela (talk) 01:27, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, then that's probably everything as far as pictures/sounds.Baggins 01:50, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Monaco sidebar I've done some changes to the sidebar used by the useskin=monaco}} Monaco skin. Feel free to tweak it better to the needs of the wiki. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know much about wiki coding myself (I just have a limited knowledge of common wiki commands). I appreciate your help on that end, and respect your judgement on improvements to the interface.Baggins 21:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Re: fact When you put a template in an article first, then edit the template to add a category, it takes time for the server to process the article and properly register it in the category. If you do not want to wait, you can perform a "null edit" (hit "edit", then immediately save without changing anything) to for any particular article to update. The MediaWiki software does this for performance reasons. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 05:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Login Problems I was trying to log in to fix a page, but I couldn't remember my password. I tried clicking "email password", but it says that there is no email recorded for my account. Could you please email me a password to get into my account? Elessar 70.64.75.4 14:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I don't believe I have access to those types of commands. I can only delete/lock pages, block users etc. I don't think I have commands to send out passwords. You might need to contact E1ven.Baggins 19:59, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Re: KQ7 Messages Folder I looked up the spelling of the names on the gravestones and the mud-bathing trolls in KQ7. Here are the various gravestone names: Fats Woad (oddly, there are two versions of his epitaph, and one has his first name in quotes, while the other doesn't) Marjorie Pratt Phinneas Smite Marjorie (not the same Marjorie as Ms. Pratt, above) Thaddeus Scabies Arch Duke von Drake Dame Celia Natz Benjamin Crabby Marigold Gossum Count Cranky Madeleine Faire Morrigan Weg Musefar White Brother Bob Tweet The trolls' names are Hogarth, Blotar, Winnie and Egglentine. By the way: There are subtitles from the game's intro in the messages folder too, and they spell the prince's name "Throckmorton", not "Throgmorton". Akril 04:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I don't remember mentioning that Throckmorton is ever spelled without an "r", though. If it is, it has to be a spelling mistake. Akril 17:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know why the messages folder isn't showing up for you. I also don't know if SCI Viewer has problems running in Vista either (I'm running it in Windows XP). Akril 02:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hi again Hi Baggins, I saw your welcome message. I expect you remember me, although for some time I used the nick "Connor" :) Nice to see that KQ entered wikia and to see you again MoffRebus 19:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi, and welcome back to the KQ omnipedia.Baggins 05:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Greetings Baggins, I visit the Omnipedia occasionnally, and noticed one day a particular listing under Fanfiction. The listing is Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. I'm the writer of it, and if you wish to create an entry for it on the Omnipedia, I would be honored to help provide all info. Please contract me on yahoo, my id is richskitzcale, or on AOLIM at RichGenX 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Richard Revenge of the Black Cloak Society fic I noticed you had responded to me via the talk on here, and since I'm not a registered user yet, I would appreciate the chance to talk with you, or even have e-mail correspondance regarding this. As I stated before, my yahoo id is richskitzcale, and my AOLIM is RichGenX. My e-mail is currently richgenx@entermail.net. I feel that some of this info might be a bit much to post on your talk like this 03:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Richard You are welcome to create a page if you like. Due to fairly busy life, I won't be able to help you create one any time soon. Please register if you like.Baggins 15:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Baggins, I thought I'd let you know that the next chapter of Revenge of the Black Cloak Society will be posted before the end of August. I was also trying to think of how to get all the info regarding all the characters together for wikia articles. I still plan to help on this, and also adding more articles to the Shivers wikia. Hope you like how the Main Entry Hall article looks. Cale Silver 23:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Any help is good. Thanks for the greeting, Baggins. I had left you a message before about my fic, Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. I'm still very new to making wikia entries, so any help is appreciated. Cale Silver 02:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Cale Silver Well, first thing, you are welcome to host the entire fic on this wiki if you like. If you think it would work best you are welcome to split it up chapter by chapter, with some kind of main page linking to each chapter. You could put a short synopses of the entire story on the main topic page, as well. Don't worry about formatting so much, someone else can come in and help you with that. I could probably help you fix them as time permits.Baggins 08:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Posting, and how you would recommend I add info regarding my story Hey, you had mentioned about putting my King's Quest fic on the Omnipedia. One, how would one go about doing that? Two, how would you recommend adding info linked to the story to all the various characters it relates to. Would you recommend a seperate section, or add it into info already there? Cale Silver 01:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Cale Silver Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry I can't afford it :).Baggins 17:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) About unregistered user Hey, The unregistered user that had modified Shadrack(unoffical) had been me. I had made the modification initially thinking I was logged in. Sorry about any confusion I had caused. Cale Silver 00:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, there is no problem.Baggins 09:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? Hi, I hope you have seen my contributions in the Sierra and Conquests wiki. I'd like some help or feedback from you. Nothing in particular, just not being alone there. :) MoffRebusMy Talk 18:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) K, ya, I noticed your work in Sierra wiki, thanks :). I'll check out conquests.Baggins 07:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) King's Quest IX Baggins: "... any remakes lack a high level of creativity since they are derivitive works. Of course its not to the level of lack of creativity as this guys game..." : What's your problem, Baggins? KQIX-Team 18:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright don't take this wrong. Basically my perspective I'm not particuarly a huge supporter of the concept of fan games. I prefer official material. While I do enjoy fan remakes, I do not like them as well as the originals. So this perspective I consider original TSL game and your remake essentially equal, LOL. Not the equivalent of the official material. Secondly, its hard to judge your game from just the demo, it will be nice to see your interpretation of the "original" screens in KQ9. Like the bedroom, or courtyard, or that extra screen in the town. So far we only can judge by a few castle screens slightly modified from KQ6.Baggins 18:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Fixed some damage caused by an unregistered user. Hey, just letting you know I undid the damage some unregistered user did to the Chess Board Land article. Cale Silver 04:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Daventry Map Hey-- I have no idea how good your drawing skills are, or of those who know you, but I was thinking that it might be cool to have a composite map of Daventry (the Kingdom) which would be based on all 8 games and the novels. It's obvious that Daventry grew from the time of KQ1, it'd be cool to see the land mapped out totally based on how the novels and games portray it. It would be unofficial of course, but would at least consolidate the knowledge gotten from the available sources. :I'm not an artist I did attempt such a map once in paint though, to show how things might have changed between KQ6 and KQ8. I think its in the talk page for Daventry now. It's wrong though, since I placed Castle Daventry down twice thinking there were two castles. I learned later there was only one,and it actually remained in its original place apparently (although mountain grew under it). Actually best I've been able to tale the kingdom has grown and shrunk several times over the years. The daventry of KQ3 for example is smaller than daventry of KQ1. Its also nearly impossible to map out things due to the fact that some of the reoccuring landmarks in daventry actually shift around, sometimes north of the castle, sometimes south, etc (check out Lake Maylie, or Door into Mountain for examples). As Derek says, the world is always changing.Baggins 01:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC)